Darkness
by Sephonei
Summary: Everyone's heart is filled with darkness.  SasuNaru, shounen-ai


**[b]Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the plot so please don't sue me.[/b]**

100 Theme Challenge  
#71 - Darkness  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

"talking"

[i]thought[/i]

[center]-[/center]

I could feel it as we stood there in the forest. The darkness in [i]his[/i] heart. He was going to leave me again. After all the work we had put into bringing him back home where he would be able to get stronger and be safe, where he wouldn't have to give his body away to some snake freak just to get stronger. But it seems it doesn't matter. He wants to leave again now that he is stronger.

"It doesn't have to be this way." I say it softly, but deep inside I know that he would have it no other way. He wouldn't want anyone to interfere with his self-appointed mission nor would he want anyone else to die on his behalf.

"You know better than anyone it has to be like this Naruto. I wouldn't do it like this if there was another way."

"Then at least let me come with you, let me help you." [i]Let me prevent that darkness from growing.[/i]

"No! That's probably exactly what he wants, what he's hoping for. If you came with me, it would be just like handing you over on a silver platter."

"You know better than anyone I'm not gonna die that easily Teme." I try to keep my emotions in check like he always does and I usually do better, but I can never stay calm for long when it has to do with Sasuke.

"I'm serious Naruto, you can't go with me. This man isn't like the people you're used to fighting. He's stronger than me, he's stronger than Orochimaru...hell, he's even stronger than Itachi."

Naruto was surprised to here his brother's name pass through Sasuke's lips. Since the day that Sasuke had killed his brother, he had refrained from even speaking Itachi's name. Sasuke had dealt with so much guilt when he had learned the truth behind the Uchiha clan massacre. But Naruto had been there to help him recover every step of the way. He had helped Sasuke overcome the darkness that had been inside of him since the clan's massacre.

"Sasuke, if he's stronger than you, then why don't you let me go with you and protect you?"

"Because this is my fight. This is the man that wants you and the other jinchuuriki in his possession. He wants to rule the world. He brought Itachi into the Akatsuki and got him to capture jinchuuriki for a ritual that would lead to their deaths."

Knowing that he couldn't change Sasuke's mind, that Sasuke would just leave the next time he got a chance if forcibly brought back now, Naruto did the only thing he knew left to do.

"Be careful Sasuke, Madara is dangerous. I know I can't change your mind and trying to beat that point into you will do no good. You better come back to the village when you're done this time Teme. Don't make me come after you again, cause you know I will." [i]I won't let the darkness have you. I won't let it win.[/i]

Naruto stepped towards Sasuke, grabbing his hand once he got closer enough. He looked sadly at Sasuke's face before leaning in and gently kissing him. Whispering against his lips, "...And don't forget that I love you. You have to come back, I can't survive without you. You are my other half and you're not alone anymore."

Naruto kissed him deeper this time, knowing it could be the last since Sasuke was going up against Madara. He knew there was a chance that he would lose Sasuke again before having to fight Madara himself. But Naruto wanted to believe in Sasuke and so he tried to show Sasuke how much he believed in him through the kiss.

Breaking apart to get some air, Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes and said, "It's time for me to go now. If I don't go now, then I'll lose my chance. Dobe, don't listen to any rumors you may here about me, I will come back to you no matter what." [i]Don't believe anything that sounds like I've been overcome by darkness again. As long as I have you in my thoughts, I can't be controlled by the darkness once more.[/i]

At those words they shared one last chaste kiss, before Sasuke disappeared into the forest to find Madara.


End file.
